The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a three-dimensional (3D) display device and a 3D display method.
In a conventional naked-eye three-dimensional (3D) displaying, crosstalk and Moire are two main deficiencies which deteriorate the 3D display effect. Specifically, crosstalk is generated due to the fact that light rays for left-eye images and light rays for right-eye images cannot be completely separated between the left eye and the right eye of a viewer, which results in a ghost image in both eyes of the viewer and a significant deterioration on the display effect. For example, in a conventional parallax-barrier-type 3D display device, the parallax barrier in line with a certain arrangement of left-eye pixels and right-eye pixels may direct light rays emitted from the left-eye pixels and the right-eye pixels towards different directions to form different images for left-eye and right-eye. However, light rays may well easily scatter towards other directions through openings (light-through sections) of the parallax barrier. Such a crosstalk phenomenon cannot be eliminated easily in the prior art.
On the other hand, due to their proximity in terms of spatial frequency between the parallax barrier and pixel arrangement, this type of 3D display device is also subject to severe Moire phenomenon in the meantime.